I Win
by CrowsGurl
Summary: Noodle and 2D have been competing in little things all day. What happens when Murdoc gets unintentionally involved in their tickle war? 2DXNoods Fluff


**I just realized I'm yet to do that 2D/Noodle one shot. *facepalms* I did two with Cyborg and forgot to do one with the real deal! I know, I'm slow XD**

**Anyways, just a cute little thought that popped into my head.**

**Enjoy~**

2D and Noodle sat beside each other on 2D's bed, their feet dangling over the edge as they both fought to win the current game of pong. Really, they'd been competing at random things over the day and it seemed as though Noodle won at everything.

It had started this morning at breakfast when they'd gotten into an eating contest, then after that a staring contest, then rock paper scissors and as a tie breaker they played I spy. So here they were, sitting on 2D's bed, knowing it was too late to be up but refusing to give into sleep before beating the other.

"Just give up already, 2D-kun! You'll never beat me!" Noodle smirked confidently as she knocked the small white ball back across the field.

"Su'e, whateva' yew say, love." He said sarcastically, chuckling a little.

They played on in determined silence for a few more moments before Noodle leapt to her feet and let out a triumphant squeal as 2D shook his head in denial. "The'e's no way! Yew couldn' 'ave beaten me again!"

The words "Game Over! Player 2 Wins!" flashed across the screen and the singer let out a defeated chuckle as the girl danced around the room. He watched her for a few minutes before smiling and waiting for the right moment…

"Gotcha!" He yelled, pulling the girl down onto the bed and pinning her against it, smiling down at her. She blushed slightly and tried to pull away. Finding his grip too tight, she pouted.

"Stop being a sore loser and let me gooooo 2D-kun!" The girl pulled at her hands, sticking out her bottom lip and giving him puppy dog eyes. His smile grew as he climbed over her, standing on his hands and knees with a laugh.

Noodle blinked up at him, blushing at the current situation. "Aw, wot happened ta the happy lil' gi'l prancin round meh room?" He asked with an innocent blink.

"C'mon! Lemme go!" She whined, about to say something else when she squealed and burst into a fit of giggles as the man began tickling her. She rolled up into a ball and twisted from one side to the other, trying to get away from his boney fingers as they ran along her sides and stomach.

Her high-pitched giggles made him laugh and soon she began to tickle back, quickly gaining the upper hand. 2D fell onto the bed beside her and the girl took her chance, leaping up and sitting on his stomach so he couldn't get back up, tickling him all the while.

"No fai'! I was s'pposed ta win this time!" He laughed, trying to get away from the girl.

"I'm unbeatable!" Noodle panted, trying to catch her breath after giggling so much. She only broke out into another fit when he managed to reach one of her bare feet and begin tickling it. Noodle collapsed onto the bed beside him, pulling her feet up behind her and running her small hands up his sides, making both laugh uncontrollably.

After a while they both fell back on the bed, panting as they tried to catch their breath and giggling as one would poke the other. Noodle reached up and patted his blue head, getting a look from him.

"I think this marks another draw." She said, wiping away some of the tears on her cheeks from laughing so much.

"No fai'! I wonted ta win somefink!" 2D complained, rolling onto his side and pulling the girl into a hug, making her face turn red.

"2D-kun, what're you do-eeeeh!" The girl squeaked as he tickled her back. This time she couldn't fight back as he had her arms caught between them and his legs holding her own against the bed. "Stoop eeet!" She squealed, squirming around as they giggled.

"Nowt 'til you admit tha' I won!" He began to tickle her a little quicker, making her laugh harder.

"N-n-neeeveeeerr!" Noodle cried rebelliously, fighting to get her arms out so she could fight back.

"C'mon! Admit I won d'is time n' I'll letcha go!"

"Nuuuu!"

"Pweeaaaase?" He went from commanding to begging, giving her puppy dog eyes and pressing his forehead against hers to steady out her head as her body continued to twist and turn.

"I-I won't give up!"

"Aw, c'mon! I won' stop till you say tha' I won!"

Noodle blinked a few times to try and clear the tears from her blurred vision and tried again to break free. "Fine! Y-you win, 2D-kun!" The girl's voice was high-pitched as she fought to control her breathing.

"Fank yew!" He yelled, hugging her tightly as they both giggled a little more.

Both looked up suddenly when the door slammed open, showing a not too happy Murdoc. "What the bloody 'ell is all the noise down he'e and whot a'e you tew doin?" The old man yelled, storming through the door and glaring down at the singer, trying to keep his anger from the girl.

"Playin." Noodle said innocently.

"Whot could yew tew be playin that could make that much ruckus?"

Noodle winked at 2D and giggled, sitting up slowly. "C'mere." She beckoned, the old man complying suspiciously. Suddenly she snatched his arm and, with the keyboardist's help, pushed him onto the bed.

Both began tickling the Satanist, at first his face turning furious before he himself broke out into gruff laughter. Noodle and 2D shared a bright smile as they continued to tickle Murdoc. After a few moments they let him sit up, all three breathing heavily.

"T'yin ta kill me?" Murdoc asked, pushing himself to his feet.

"Maaaaybe." Noodle replied with a sweet smile and bat of her eyelashes.

"Eh, whateva'. I'm goin back to meh Winnie, so keep down in he'e dulla'd!" He yelled the last part, shooting a glare at 2D as he made his way out the door, slamming it behind him. It wasn't the reaction either had expected, but it was better so they didn't question him.

It was quiet for a few minutes while the two caught their breath, sending various glances at the other. "So…" 2D started, sucking on his bottom lip through the gap in his teeth.

Noodle giggled faintly. "Hey, 2D-kun." He looked down at her and raised an eyebrow. "I challenge you to a breath-holding match!" Nodding, they pressed their foreheads together, took a deep breath and held it, watching the other closely.

And so on went the 'fight' between the axe princess and pretty boy, which lasted all of four minutes later when Russel called them to breakfast and they realized they hadn't slept all night. After a quick breakfast both Gorillaz went to their rooms and took a well deserved rest.

**Yay for lazy endings! I'm sooooooo tired right now that my eyeballs hurt x.x' So it's almost midnight but I dun' care cause I get tomorrow off from skewl cause mom's takin my brothers up to the zoo and was going to take me but I decided to stay home. I went not too long ago and it was a HUGE let down, so I don't see the point D:**

**Anyways, hope you guys liked this! I think it was cute while I was writing it but I'm afraid to reread it cause I know it'll seem like a fail and I won't want to post it… **

**Review and I will love you forever! ;D**

**And no, I haven't given up on Again. I'm half way through the next chapter, I just had to take a break to figure out where to go from here… hm… I dunno. I'll talk it over with my beta'r later… **


End file.
